Past is Past
by ZanaAngel
Summary: My take on what happens to Riddick, Jack and Imam after they escape the planet. I don't own anything Pitch Black so please don't sue me.
1. Default Chapter

After weeks aboard the small skiff that saved there their lives, on that unnamed planet of Death, Jack, Riddick and Imam had finally been picked up by a merchant vessel. The crew of the vessel didn't really care who they were, as long they didn't look to too closely at the cargo they were carrying. Riddick wanted to use this to their advantage. Imam on the other hand was reluctant too.  
  
"They're shipping illegal goods, Imam, they don't give a shit about right and wrong, they just want the money." Riddick said.  
  
"True, my son, but can we in good faith use this against them?" Imam said with his thick accent. Riddick and Imam stared at each other. Each waiting for the other to back down.  
  
"Hell, yes we use it against them, this is survival of the fittest Imam; besides they would probably try something anyway." Jack said as she began to blush under the wide-eyed stare Imam directed towards her.  
  
"The girl is right; she is willing to do it. " Riddick smiled "Aren't you always preaching about the innocence of children? Well this child thinks it is a good idea."  
  
"Well, yes..." Imam began still perplexed by Jack's sudden comments.  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD" an enraged Jack says, she is bright red and visibly shaking in anger. "I CAN NEVER BE A CHILD." Jack says as she clenches and unclenches her fists. Before either of the men can respond Jack whirled from the room as the door whooshed closed behind her.  
  
"Allah, I have never seen her so angry. She does not seem like a child who could know such anger." Imam whispers still in shock of seeing Jack displaying such emotion.  
  
During the weeks aboard the skiff Jack had been quiet and shy, never really revealing her emotions, but always curious about Imam and Riddick's lives. She never really offered any knowledge about her own, but then again neither did Riddick. Both men stared at the door which Jack had recently run through. Imam's face showing shock and confusion. Riddick's face was stolid as ever, but the glint in his eyes had the look of a lion who had just got a sniff of it's prey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
  
Jack ran from the room as fast as she could go. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from Imam and Riddick before her anger turned to guilt, then to shame and finally gut retching sobs. No one was allowed to she her like that. She wouldn't let them; they would think she was weak. Jack rounded the next corner as the first tear streaked its way down her cheek. Hearing footsteps behind her Jack looked around frantically for a room to hide in. Picking the first door on her right, she found herself in a storage room stacked high with rows of plastic and metal crates. Dim lights illuminated the room, casting shadows everywhere. Running down the first row towards the back of the room, Jack wound in and out between the rows looking for a dark corner to hide in. Finding one, she collapsed against the wall of the ship and brought her knees up to squeeze between the wall and one of the crates.  
  
  
  
Burying her face in her lap she tried to stop the sobs that were threatening to escape her throat. Jack froze in fear as she heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. The door whooshed open, it stayed open for several gut retching moments and then closed as the footsteps moved away. Jack exhaled sharply. She swallowed hard, expecting to be caught at any moment. Her tears were still very close to the surface, yet held in check by her sudden fright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He'd watched the man move away from the door to the storage room. Riddick had started after Jack a few minutes after she had run out of their shared room and had been following her scent when he'd picked up a new one. It smelt male, musky, of things little girls should have nothing to do with. Riddick growled, his shiv appearing almost magically in his hand.  
  
  
  
Silently, he followed both Jack's and this man's scent, letting thoughts of what he would do to this man if he touched Jack run through his mind. As the man walked away, Riddick thought about going after him and showing him what he did to people who tried to take things that belong to him, because somehow, somewhere, Jack had become his. She had wormed her way into his heart, with her doe eyes and bright smiles. She was his now and no else was allowed to have her.  
  
.  
  
Sighing he let the man go. 'Just for now, I find him later.' he thought. Riddick turned back to the door and managed to stride silently into the room before the door closed. Riddick had seen the look in Jack's eyes when she said she would never be a child again. He knew that look. It was a look of abuse and pain, and maybe even something deeper, guilt.  
  
  
  
Listening to the almost quiet room, Riddick could hear the faint hum of the lights and the whirl of recycled air from the ventilation. Underneath all of that were the tiny sighs of a young woman. One that belonged to him. Removing his goggles he started walking back to where he heard her. Silently, he looked around for her. He could hear her breathing. 'Were is she?' he thought. Looking around the room he saw tan boxes and black crates easily labeled for clear identification, but nothing looked out of place. Nothing moved or pushed out of the way. 'She couldn't have climb up the crates they were to slick. So she must be on the ground.' he thought. Looking at the small space between the wall and the crate he grinned. It was a perfect hiding place. Even he had trouble finding her. He smiled as he slid down next to the black crate of medical supplies and waited for her to notice him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack felt her emotions beginning to calm and sighed again, her head still buried in her lap. Then she felt it; someone watching her. Her heard jerked up, and seeing someone sitting next to her, Jack inhaled deeply preparing to scream, but saw the silver tinted eyes looking down at her.  
  
"You scared me." Jack said with a shaking voice, her heart still pounding in her chest. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself, then looked up at him, expecting an answer. "What? You mad at me for storming off?"  
  
Complete trust in him shone in her eyes as she looked up at him. Riddick grinned inwardly. He was the most dangerous man in the universe and this girl trusted him implicitly. The fear he'd seen in her eyes had disappeared as soon as she had seen it was him.  
  
Jack shifted her shoulder trying to ease the ache that was growing there. 'Is he mad at me? Why do I care, he probably thinks I just some stupid kid.' she thought looking down. Not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, tracing a tear track with a rough finger.  
  
  
  
Jack looked back up at him, surprised that he had spoken with such gentleness, and nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Come out of there." he said standing up and moving away from the crate, so she'd have room to move.  
  
She nodded again and squeezed out to stand in front of him, looking down, not knowing what to say next.  
  
  
  
Looking at her shaved head, and tattered clothing he thought 'She rides herself to hard, hell her life has been hard, probably with to little praise as well.' "I'm surprised you could get in there at all. It's a good hiding place." he said.  
  
  
  
Jack's head came up, a brilliant smile on her face from the praise he'd just given her. She frowned. "But how did you find me? I heard the door close and you walk off." Putting a hand on her shoulder, he steered her towards the door.  
  
" It wasn't me." His voice was cold.  
  
Jack stopped dead. Her eyes going wide. She knew that voice. It was cold, hiding anger and most likely someone's death. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
"If it wasn't you, then who...who was it?" she shuddered, as her fear came crashing back into her, making her knees wobbly and weak.  
  
  
  
"Don't know. Come on." Riddick replied roughly as he placed his goggles back on. Jack moved closer to his side looking anxiously into the dark room.  
  
"Let's go; Imam's probably worried." Taking her hand, he gave it a little gentle squeeze and drew her forward. As they left the storage room, Riddick caught the scent of the mysterious man, as well as the shadowy figure as it disappeared around the corner.  
  
Riddick looked back at Jack as she came to an abrupt stop. Her body was frozen in place, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "You okay, Jack?" he spoke quietly, trying not to startle her.  
  
  
  
"No...It can't be...No.." Jack whispered softly, her voice almost silent, as she moved closer to Riddick. As if his mere presence could drive the bad thoughts away.  
  
Riddick heard her anyway. He looked down at her, and saw that her face held a look of absolute terror that drove a sharp pain into his heart. Riddick looked back up to where the man had just disappeared. 'He's going to die, slowly,' Riddick thought, pulling Jack closer he laid a comforting arm around her shoulders. He said nothing as they walked back to their room.  
  
[center] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [/center]  
  
"Where have you two been? I was becoming worried." Imam began to speak as soon as they walk in the door. Jack's face looked pale to him.  
  
She tried to smile reassuringly when Imam looked at her, then moved away from Riddick and went to lie down on one of the cots in their small but clean room.  
  
Imam followed Jack over to the bed to speak with her while Riddick reclined against the wall wondering what the Holy man was going to say to her, but more importantly what Jack would tell the Holy man.  
  
"Jack, are you well chil....are you well?" Imam asked, stumbling over the word child. Jack answered with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, Imam, you can call me a child if you want." 'But I can never be one again' she thought.  
  
"Jack, being called a child has upset you. I will not, and would not wish you any pain, or hurt." he said still pondering her sudden change in attitude.  
  
  
  
"I know, Imam. Please just go away. I'm tired." Jack pleaded, her voice heavy with unshed tears.  
  
"You can trust me with anything Jack. I will not judge you because of anything you tell me. Sleep well my... Daughter." Imam moved away from her cot and walked toward Riddick.  
  
[center] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [/center]  
  
  
  
Riddick could smell the sharp tears that were silently running down Jack's cheeks. He turned to Imam, his voice hard and demanding. "Keep an eye on her. Don't let her leave this room alone. Do you hear me?"  
  
"What has happened?" Imam gripping his prayer beads nervously, keeping his voice quiet so Jack couldn't hear.  
  
Riddick grunted. "Someone's trying to mess with this psycho fuck family and I'm not going to let that happen. How about you?" his goggle covered eyes drilled into the other man.  
  
"Yes, we are a family." Imam nodded, as he slowly counted out his prayer beads. " The only family I have left. Allah help me, I will not let someone hurt us." Imam's eyes locked on Jack as she turned to face the wall, hiding her tears from them.  
  
Seeing the acceptance in Imam's eyes, Riddick walked over to the cot were Jack lay.  
  
"Jack, I'm going to the mess hall. Do you want anything?" as he stood over her looking down at her small body.  
  
"No...thanks." Her voice was raspy.  
  
Leaning down next to her ear, Riddick whispered in a hot and throaty voice, " We need to talk when I get back." Gently, he pressed his lips to her temple, inhaling her light scent. He stood up and walked out the door without a single glance at Imam.  
  
Imam sighed as Riddick left, knowing full well that he was not going to the mess hall. Imam moved over to the only other cot in the room and laid down. 'Mr. Riddick will have to wake me when he returns if he wishes to sleep.' Imam thought. He looked over at Jack one last time. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He thought about covering her up, but he didn't want to wake her. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Riddick wandered the ship trying to pick up the man's distinct smell. Unfortunately he couldn't find it, but he had overheard some interesting news. Resting against the corridor wall, Riddick had listened to the conversation between a crewmember and someone who was obviously the captain.  
  
[center] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [/center]  
  
  
  
"I'm telling ya man, that guy has gotta be him!!" An irate crewmember went on as he paced the small office. Running his hand over his closely shaved head, the crewmember bit at his lip. The middle-aged man behind the wood desk didn't bother to look up at him.  
  
"George, if that really was Richard B. Riddick do you [i]really [/i] think we would be alive right now?? I don't think so." the captain said smugly, with his superior attitude " Now get back to your station and you'd better be damn sure they don't see the methi crystal we're carrying. You get me?" the captain's voice rock hard.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Captain." George said his voice squeaky.  
  
"Good you are dismissed." The captain waves his hand toward the door, carrying on with his work.  
  
[center]~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [/center]  
  
'So someone had recognized me, to bad they would have to die.' Riddick thought as he walked the ship. 'Methi Crystal. One of the most dangerous drugs in the universe. Illegal in almost every solar system too.' Riddick smiled an evil smile. 'They would never report me or my small rag-tag group. Not unless they want the local law to get a look at their cargo.' he had just secured their passage and the crews silence.  
  
Riddick jogged the gray, empty hallways back to their room. When the door opened, he saw that both Imam and Jack were asleep. Imam looked peaceful, but Jack was curled into a tight ball against the wall, whimpering slightly. Riddick locked the door and turned off the lights.  
  
Removing his goggles, he walked over to Jack's cot. Gently, he removed her shoes and lifted the covers over her before removing his own shoes and climbing into the bed. Not wanting to frighten her, he made no move to get under the covers. He laid on his back looking that the ceiling and listening to Jack's breathing.  
  
Jack's breathing changed. Moving only his head, Riddick looked right at her face with his glowing eyes. ' The site of me had evoked fear into the hearts of men. How would she react? Would she fear me? I don't think I could stand that.' Riddick's own thoughts bewildered him.  
  
'He's in my bed. I didn't hear him coming, I can't run he will find me. What am I going to do?' Jack thought. The heat of his body pressing against her front, pushing her beyond fear. Her mind recoiling, imagining the grasping hands that dug painfully into her arms, the hot rancid breath down her neck. Her body trembled as she squeezed her eyes tighter together.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Riddick's deep, soft voice called her back from her memories. Jack looked up into those glowing eyes searching for a haven from the pain.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" His voice soft and quiet.  
  
"No." came her quick response as she bit her lip and looked away. "I didn't hear you coming is all."  
  
Rolling up on to his side facing her, Riddick didn't miss the small flinch from Jack as she moved closer to the wall.  
  
  
  
"Or are you just afraid of any male that happens to be in bed with you."  
  
Jack shook her head, refusing to answer. 'I can't, I promised, I can't.' Jack thought to herself over and over again. Trying to find solace in the mantra.  
  
"Answer me, Jack." His voice was still soft, yet now it was also demanding.  
  
  
  
" I can't, I promised, I can't." Jack whispered out loud, closing her eyes.  
  
"Who made you promise?"  
  
Opening her eyes Jack replied. "I don't want to remember Riddick...it hurts so bad." A single tear traced its way down her face.  
  
"Come here, Jack." Tenderly, he pulled her into his strong embrace. "Let it out, baby, let it out." he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Those words, so familiar to Jack, brought the memories rushing to the surface. She tried to push them away, but they are too much. A sob escaped her throat, and she buried her face in Riddick's chest, crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
...........................................MEMORIES......................... ...  
  
"Jackie baby where are you!!" calls Lily, Jack's older sister. Jack crawled out of the closet and over to Lily. Lily pulled her younger sister into her arms.  
  
" They're dead." She whispered, her face pale and eyes wide, not really seeing anything. "The men came and mama made me hide in the closet. I watched them die, I wanted to make them stop but I couldn't, I couldn't move...my hand." Holding out her bloody hand, Jack showed Lily the bite marks in the flesh of her palm.  
  
"I know, baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Lily looked at Jack's bloody and torn hand thinking that she must be in shock.  
  
. She reached out and touched Jack's palm. Jack watched her with a detached curiosity.  
  
"Papa said...don't trust Uncle Vick...Mama said to remember the..." Jack mumbled in her state of shock, as she dug herself deeper into her sisters embrace.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Jack looked up at Riddick, the worst of her tears stopped.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
She nodded, holding tighter to him and not willing to let him go; not just yet.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" As soon as the question came, Jack knew she should say no, but she couldn't. The pain had festered to long. She had to get it out.  
  
"Yes" came the whispered reply, her face still buried in his chest.  
  
"Tell me Jack, I promise I won't let go." Riddick rested his chin on her head.  
  
"When I was 13 my mom and dad were murdered. I was in the closet when it happened. My parents were in deep with this one guy, dad stole things for him and mom could hack into anything she wanted. My parents were the coolest, they would tell us stories about all of their adventures. There was nothing they couldn't do, but something went wrong." she pauses inhaling strongly like she's about to plunge into deep water and needs all the air she can get.  
  
" Mom and Dad were fighting about Uncle Vick and there was this knock at the door. Mom knew right away who it was. She made me hide in the closet. She told me I couldn't make a sound no matter what I saw or heard. I could see her through metal slits at the bottom of the door as..." Pain clouded her eyes as she replayed the memory of her mother bent over her telling her to be quiet, but she continued.  
  
"... she went to the door and answered it. This man came in and hit her so hard she flew into the wall. He shut the door and aimed a gun at my dad. He...he told him to beg for mom's life." Swallowing roughly past the lump in her throat she continued, "... Dad said he'd see him in hell, and...and then the man shot my dad in the stomach. He went over to mom and waited for her to wake up, and made her watch as he stuck his hand in the hole in dad's stomach. Both mom and dad kept screaming and screaming, begging for the man to stop." Jack looked up wanting to see his face, hoping he would tell her to stop. Telling her she didn't have to relive it.  
  
"Go on Jack tell me the rest of it." His face showed no emotion, Jack wondered what he was thinking.  
  
" Finally he stopped hurting my dad, he didn't look good. The man sat dad up against the coach and... took out this really long knife. He got this evil grin on his face and said that dad should have beg for mom's life." she exhales roughly before continuing.  
  
He kept saying dad should beg for mom's life, but he stabbed her...pulled the knife down...there was so much blood.... " Tears ran silently down her face. The mental pictures of her mother's terror and pain haunted eyes ran through her head.  
  
" Then he slit both their throats, and stood up, smiling down at both of them. I closed my eyes and I couldn't see him anymore, but I must of made a noise because he suddenly opened the door and looked down at me, still smiling." She shuddered at the thought of his smile, bringing her scarred hand closer to her chest.  
  
"He knelt down and pried my hand from my mouth. Then he brought it to his mouth and...licked up some of the blood." she stopped and stared up at Riddick, her eyes begging him to explain the man's actions to her.  
  
"He licked my blood. Why would he do that? He smiled at me with my blood tinting his teeth and told me not to say a word or I'd be next. He got up, and walked to the front door. He looked around the room at my parents bodies and left, leaving the door open behind him. I don't know what happened after that...its all blurry, my sister Lily came home and took me away." She wiped her eyes, and inhaled deeply.  
  
" We lived on the streets for a couple of years, but my uncle wanted us really bad for some reason, so we were always running. Finally, when Lily and I had saved up a enough money for a transport off-planet, we caught a taxi to the transport station and she bought us tickets , but just as we were about to board my Uncle Vick came racing toward the terminal." Jack's tears started to flow again, Riddick gently rubbing her back.  
  
"Lily gave me my ticket and told me to get on the ship; semi-colon she said that I was to keep running no matter what happened. She said that I couldn't be a child anymore and that I would have to be smart and take care of myself. Lily told me to never come back, no matter what I heard or saw on the data streams. She kissed me on the forehead and told me she would always be in my heart, then turned around and headed straight at my uncle. When he saw her ..." she inhales "...he went crazy and started beating her." Jack sobbed openly now, her voice thick with tears and guilt.  
  
" I turned and left her, Riddick. I left her and got on the ship. How could I leave her like that......" Jack was reduced to helpless sobs.  
  
Riddick closed his eyes as her tears overcame her again. 'Those fuckers, If I ever find them I'm going to gut them like fish!' Riddick even surprised himself with his protectiveness for Jack. Jack's sobs had died down, the pain of her parents death fading into the background.  
  
"Do you think I'm a bad person for leaving her behind? For leaving her to face my uncle alone?" She looked up at him, her guilt and self- loathing evident in her eyes.  
  
"No Jack, your sister gave you a gift. She gave you a chance to start over. She loved you enough to give her life for you. Don't belittle that with your guilt." looking down into her eyes he hoped to ease her pain. 'Just like Carolyn. Does that mean Carolyn loved me? Loved me a murdering convict who would have left them behind on that planet.' A strange emotion washed over Riddick. 'Guilt?' Riddick looked back down at Jack as she thought about his words.  
  
With the release of all that pent up emotion, Jack could barely keep her eyes open. ' She loved me. I'm not alone anymore. Will he keep the nightmares at bay?' she thought  
  
"Get some sleep Jack, you need it." Riddick smiled a sad smile down at her as he pulled the blankets up around her. He made no move to release her from his embrace. Jack sighed as she settle against him, obviously still fighting the sleep that was overtaking her.  
  
"Sleep, you're safe with me." He sighed into her hair. With that last bit of knowledge she fell into a restful sleep. 


End file.
